Friends worth chearishing
by startenchigome
Summary: well um lets see a summary um...... well heero and his sister are captured by Oz and now its up the the remaning gundum and Gt piolets to save will they be able to do you have to read to find out sorry
1. Default Chapter

  
Friends worth charshing  
The Mission  
  
disclamer:I don't own gundum wing or sailor moon(but kaley and  
G.T 390's are mine and you can't have them ^-^ *laugh's evely*)  
((A.N if my spelling sucks Im sorry))  
  
Kaley fell to the ground scraed to death a figure came up behind her  
and crossed his arms to her chest. the figures voice seamed soothing   
and comforting to her. In the dark room only a single beam of moonlight  
shone down through a crack in the roof.  
Heero I'm scared.  
sss It's ok now sis I'm here.  
I....I....I'm sorry I.....  
sss don't talk.  
But......  
I won't tell you to hush again.  
Heero covered Kaley's eyes and sang an old lullby into her ear.Kaley's  
head fell aganist Heero's chest.Under his hand Heero could feel Kaley's   
eyes slide shut he took his hand off her eyes and looked up at the moon  
wondering when his friends would arrive to rescue them. As he watched  
the moon slowey slid across the midnight sky a cold crystle tear rolled  
dowed his face ~~ eaight years ago I made a vow to keep my sister from  
the horrior the had souranded me looks like I failed~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So what are we looking for again Duo.  
Meana I've told you six times already.   
well tell me again Duo I forgot.  
Uhh where looking for the wing zero and the vortex  
Ohh ok that should be easy shouldn't it.  
Yeah I guess but we have to remember its Oz where dealing with here.  
Ohh Trowa you don't have to make it sound like the mission has ended befor   
it's even begun.  
Humph sue me Duo.  
Tuch you don't have anything worth suing you for Trowa.  
Shut up Duo.  
why don't both of you shut up.  
The gundum's and GT stoped talking and froze cold in the air.  
Um hey Quatre what is our mission again??  
  
heehee cliffy I too eveil ^-^ well please tell me what you think of my attemt  
at a GW/SM ficand if I like the reviews I'll post ch 2  



	2. the rescue

Friends Worth Chearishing   
chapter 2 The rescue  
((A.N this is the writer specking and you will listin to me  
couse if you don't well lets just say something bad will happen to   
you ok the charters in this and the chapters to follow are O.O.C))  
tenchigome:*jumps out from behind a rock* yeah its true.  
Duo: yeah she's right*nods while muching on a candybar*  
startenshigome:*pushes Duo and tenchigome out the door* on with the fic.  
  
  
Hey Quatre are you awake over there?  
Yeah I'm awake.Why do you ask.  
whats our mission again??  
Our mission is to rescue Heero and Kaley.  
Ohh now I remember heehee.  
*Quatre slaped his hand to his face* Ohh brother.  
Duo smiled and looked at somthing on his sreen. with a sharp  
jerk he hit the back of his chear.his moble suite went into a  
stall and started to fall to the ground but stoped.  
Duo are you ok.  
um I think so.  
what happened.  
but there was no answer from duo just a blank face.  
meana your his sister see if he'll tell you anything.  
um sure ok.  
(shift to Oz base)  
Heero continued to watch the moon but soon his gaze put him to  
sleep. He leaned up aganist the wall of the cell he and his sister where  
in. The moon cast its light on the two sleeping moble suite piolets as the  
night played its lullby. Up in the sky eaight shadows crossed the moon and  
stoped over an Oz bace where the wing zero and the vortex where teathered  
to the ground, betwen the two suites was a hole in the ground  
Hey look there's someone down there.  
They don't look alive do they.  
Hey Quatre can we get life read out from our suites??  
what are we doctors?  
Quatre.  
Yes we can but why do you ask?  
Couse I think thats Heero and Kaley and they don't look alive.  
Ohh hold on, lets see heat vision, there alive and your right Rai thats them  
So what are we wating for?  
A big cloud the cover the moon.  
Hahaha your a comedein.  
Duo shut up or I'll deck you and deathsythe.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So how are we going to do this Quatre?  
Well one of us will have to shimmy down the rope  
wake those two up and get them up here befor that cloud passes   
couse we want to be able to pass under the cover of that cloud.  
so who's going to go?  
I'll go.  
Duo.  
I owe heero he saved my life when we where kids and I never got the chance to repay him for it.  
why?  
He vanished on me but now its my turn to repay him for his kindness.  
The G-boys and G.T-girls where shacked that heero was actully kind to someone  
Wow who knew heero could ever be like that I mean do you believe it?  
Quatre looked through the crack in the concret.I can believe it Trowa, Quatre said  
with a smile on his face. just look at those two.  
The group look at the two sleeping piolets. Heero was leaning againest the wall  
Kaley was laying up aganist his chest. Duo chimmy down the rope and woke the two of them.  
When they went to yell at him Duo put his hands over their mouths.  
*in a wisper*Come on you two lets get out of here.  
  
tenchigome: heehee.  
startenshigome: I'm not even going to ask.  
duo maxwell:the least you could have done was to have heero aim his gun at my heart.  
startenshigome:*picks duo up and throws him out the door* hes getting on my nerves  
tenchigome:you know he has a point.  
startenshigome:*teeth cleanched in anger*and that is  
tenchigome:um I don't know.^-^  
  
  



End file.
